The present invention relates to an adapter element for anchoring devices for wall covering slabs.
It is currently common to cover walls with slabs, generally made of marble, which are associated with said walls by means of various types of brackets which are fixed by means of screw anchors.
One type of anchoring comprises a pivot which is associated with a wall fixing bracket, is arranged horizontally and has a flattened end to be arranged parallel to the floor.
Said flattened end is crossed by a hole in which a dowel is inserted; said dowel is arranged vertically, and its ends are suitable for being inserted in respective seats provided in the edge of the slabs.
Said seats can be constituted by both holes and slots.
Whereas in the case of holes the dowels adapt without trouble to the seats and coupling is stable, in the case of slots the slabs, after anchoring, still have a certain degree of freedom and the coupling is not particularly stable.